Piña colada
by Yuleni Paredes
Summary: Minific basada en la vida real. Hecho que inspiró una canción del mismo nombre. Jiji. Personajes de Mizuki e Igarashi.


Los personajes son creados por la escritora Kyōko Mizuki, uno de los seudónimos de Keiko Nagita, y la mangaka Yumiko Igarashi, seudónimo de Yumiko Fijii, publicado en Japón por Kōdansha Ltd. desde 1975 a 1979.

 **Piña Colada.**

Llevó 25 años de matrimonio, mi esposa tiene 45 años y yo 55. Tenemos un hijo de 22 años próximo a graduarse, está comprometido con una linda chica casi de la misma edad.

Todos los días es la misma rutina nos levantamos temprano, desayunamos, ella está pendiente de la rosaleda del cual se encarga personalmente de cultivar las dulce Candy. Y eme aquí en la cama al lado de ella. Candy duerme placenteramente, estoy cansado de la misma rutina, leeré la sección de clasificados del periódico, mmm muy interesante ¿Qué es esto? ¿Un anuncio?

"Si te gustan las piña coladas,

Y que te sorprenda la lluvia

Si no te gusta hacer yoga

Si tienes medio cerebro

Si te gusta hacer el amor a medianoche,

Entre las dunas de un cabo,

Soy la dama que has estado buscando,

escríbeme, y fuguémonos"

Arqueó mi ceja, veo a mi esposa nuevamente, está completamente dormida y pienso: muy interesante, suena a una gran aventura extraño aquellos momentos cuando viajé por el corazón de África, Inglaterra, Italia siempre expectante ante una nueva aventura ¿El qué sucederá? En cambio ahora… estoy viviendo en el Río Avon al sureste de Inglaterra, atrapado entre costumbre y la monotonía del día a día.

Entonces sin pensar en mi dama, ya sé que suena mal. Pero yo y mi antigua dama habíamos caído en la vieja y estúpida rutina. Así que escribí al periódico, puse un anuncio personal.

Y aunque no soy un gran poeta, pensé que no estaba nada mal.

"Sí, me gustan las piña coladas,

y que me sorprenda la lluvia,

no me gusta mucho la comida sana,

soy más de champán.

Tengo que encontrarme contigo mañana al mediodía,

y terminar con toda esta burocracia.

En un bar llamado O'Malley's

en el que podremos planear nuestra fuga"

Me alisté recordando aquellos días en que me aventuraba por el mundo, movido por el interés de conquistar a mi amor sé que no debo pensar en ella en este momento justo que me voy a encontrar con una mujer que me dará un sin fin de nuevas emociones, que actualmente no encuentro en mi mujer. En fin me pongo nuevamente mi Jean desgastado, camisa negra y mi antigua chaqueta safari color mostaza para embarcar a la aventura.

Llegue al bar y me senté. Esperé con grandes esperanzas, hasta que ella entró en el lugar vislumbrante, bella con un hermoso vestido rojo. Reconocí su sonrisa al instante, conocí el contorno de su cara.

Era mi propia y hermosa dama, ella dijo "Oh, eres tú" nos reímos por un momento,

y luego dije:

"Nunca se me habría ocurrido"

"Que te gustaran las piña coladas

y que te sorprenda la lluvia

y el tacto del océano,

y el sabor del champán.

Ella con picardía me contestó: Tenemos varias cosas en común aparte del gusto por los animales, trepar árboles, el dar nuestra vida por el ser amado y amar la libertad. Creí que la llama de nuestra pasión se había apagado, así que decidí colocar un anuncio en el periódico. La verdad nunca consideré que alguien me contestara, mi mayor sorpresa fue saber que si existe alguien como yo con los mismos gustos.

Respondí: mi pequeña pecosa de ojos esmeraldas yo también lo pensé, definitivamente nuestros caminos siempre se cruzan en cualquier circunstancia y pensamiento.

Sonrío coquetamente y mirándome a los ojos expresó: deseo hacer el amor contigo a media noche entre las dunas de un cabo.

Ambos nos dijimos: "Tú eres el amor que he estado buscando ¡fuguémonos!"

Sí, Albert suele ser una persona exasperante, pero es el hombre que Dios puso en mi camino para estar juntos por la eternidad, son los hilos invisibles que nos unirán por siempre.

Fin.

Minific inspirado en la canción de Rupert Holmes - Escape (The Piña Colada Song). Basado en la vida real.

Bien jiji con este minific perdí el concurso de minific de Albert y Candy (Anohito), Con motivo al cumpleaños de Candy. Grupo ubicado en facebook. Gracias a todas espero no me den muchos tomatazos o más bien piñazos jiji.


End file.
